


The Neighbor

by BaconPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being nervous, Charlie also ships it, Cute, First Kiss, Human AU, M/M, Making Out, Neighbors, One Shot, Sam Ships It, Sam is an annoying little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPie/pseuds/BaconPie
Summary: "Goddamnit, Sam. How many times have I told you? Me and Cas are platonic." Dean whined childishly, opening the door to his and Sam's apartment. "Nothing more, alright?" Dena waved a hand in front of himself at chest height to signal to Sam that he was serious." Now drop it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again., I was bored so I wrote. Please give me ideas on what to write because lately I'm bored and on holidays so of course I have nothing to do. If you like this work. Please leave kudos or cmment. If you don't like it, please of you like, feel free to give me constructive criticism 
> 
> Also, happy new year

"Goddamnit, Sam. How many times have I told you? Me and Cas are platonic." Dean whined childishly, opening the door to his and Sam's apartment. "Nothing more, alright?" Dena waved a hand in front of himself at chest height to signal to Sam that he was serious." Now drop it." 

Sam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, towering over his older brother. "Dean, you can't bottle this up. I know you at least like Castiel." He bent his neck, down at Dean, as his brother opened his mouth several times in order to protest, but Dean found no words. He pursed his lips, opening the door to the flat as he ignored Sam.

"Seriously, Dean. Cas is your neighbor and best friend, I get that. But I also know it means more to you when he even...." Sam waved his hand around in the air. "Breathes or anything. I know you like him." Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, taking off his coat. 

"Sam, shut up. I. Don't. Like. Cas." He clenched his jaw and Sam smirked. Huffing and rolling his neck a little, Sam smiled as the knock on the door sounded through the small apartment. 

"That's probably him, Dean. You should tell him how you feel before you regret not telling him." Sam smiled, going to make himself a smoothie. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. Opening the squeaky hinged door Dean smiled at his neighbor as Castiel stood there. His arms stayed in the same place at his sides as he looked Dean up and down, head tilted, eyes squinting. This bastard was fucking adorable and Dean knew it. He just didn't want to admit it to himself because he knew Ssm would eternally tease him for liking someone so opposite to Dean. 

Cas was strong, mentally and physically. He was smart, he knew history and English and even some physics. He didn't even read. He didn't need to. Somehow, all this information was stored on his brain. Information including when to randomly show up at Dean and Sam's door. 

"Hey, Cas. Wanna come in?" Dean asked, moving out of Cas's way to allow him to enter. Cas's hands moved slightly in their place as he opened one palm to explain something or elaborate. 

"No, Dean. I need to speak with you." Cas stated, eyes squinting a little further. 

"Yeah, sure, alright buddy." Dean pursed his lips, trying not to pick up false hope that maybe, just maybe Cas liked him back, enough to actually tell him, then take him out, before they did it in the backseat of the Impala. Dean couldn't think like that. He needed to think rationally. He smiled a toothy grin as he stepped outside, following Cas. 

Sam stood in the kitchen amd he yelled out, "Kiss!" before allowing himself to sit on the lounge, still sipping at his smoothie. Dean flushed bright red as he closed the door to the apartment. 

"Sorry about Sam, Cas. He's lonely." He smiled, looking into Cas's eyes. They were so damn blue. His eyes then traveled down to Cas's plump, chapped lips. They looked so soft, easy to kiss. He considered diving in before Cas started speaking. 

"Its OK. I...wanted to tell you something, Dean." He cleared his throat as he looked up into Dean's eyes, before speaking again, averting Dean's eyes as he looked past him. He looked so damned dramatic. Dean just wanted to kiss it off Cas's worried lips. 

Instead, he was, once again pulled back into reality as Cas spoke once more. "I - I wanted to know if you -" he cleared his throat again, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down at his feet. Was he ... nervous? Dean clasped his hands together as he looked around the hallway. 

"Cas, you can tell me." He placed a hand on the mans shoulder and looked into his eyes once more. "I'm not gonna laugh at you or anything, you know that, right?" He asked as he pursed his lips once more, smiling cheekily. "I trust you like Bert and Ernie." He smiled, trying to keep it platonic. 

"Didn't you once say they were gay, Dean?" Cas asked, now pursing his own lips and giving a small huff of air as a chuckle.

There goes being platonic. He thought to himself as Cas's lips opened slightly in another modest smile.

"Dude, I would be gay for you any day." He smiled and Cas expression changed. Dean couldn't tell if he was happy or uspet or offended. He took his hand off Cas's shoulder and let his neighbor reposition his feet, head bowed and, from what Dean could see, expression blank. 

They must have been speaking louder than they thought because a few seconds later, Sam poked his head out the door and looked at the two before speaking. "Oh my God, seriously, just kiss already." He then slammed the door, presumably going back to his stupid health drink. 

He eventually looked up and smiled at Dean, a toothy grin on display for Dean and anybody who would happen to walk past. Fortunately, the smile was Dean's, as no one exited or entered their flats. It was just them. 

Eventually, Cas must have gotten tired of waiting, or possibly of the endless teasing from Sam, because the next thing Dean knew, his crush of seven months was kissing him. On the lips. Ever since Cas had moved in and Dean had welcomed him with a warm hug and a basket of 'welcome food', which had included coupons for Burger King, the two had immediately fallen into a close friendship. Soon after, Dean had realized his true feelings for the man he considered his best friend and had freaked out a little. He had told Charlie and she had pretty much acted the same way as Sam. She 'shipped it' or whatever she had said. 

Dean didn't feel like he needed a reason to like Cas, because he was just Cas, but he did have actual reasons. He was smart, funny, perfect. He could socialize well, even when he didn't understand most references and quotes. He could dance well, and, yeah, a few times Dean had stared at his ass. Maybe. He could hold his liquor and Dean loved himself someone who could hold their liquor. And even when Cas did get drunk, he was a little flirty, and certainly the funniest he'd ever seen. That one night Cas spun around that pole, completely smashed, Dean didn't sleep a wink, wondering what it would be like to have Cas up against himself instead of that damn pole.

Dean shrugged into the kiss, the cool and warm feeling of Cas's lips pressed against his own a feeling of utter bliss. Cas closed his eyes and Dean, not wanting to feel like an utter idiot, followed, pressing further into the sudden act of something completely not platonic, contradicting what he had previously informed Sam. 

Cas turned his head, the pair now thoroughly making out. Dean felt the tension grow as he thought of that. He felt as if, any second, Cas would pull away and tell Dean he was sorry and that he didn't mean it. That he didn't want this and that it was a mistake and he never should have even brought Dean out into the hallway of their apartment complex. 

Dean, forgetting these potential circumstances, pulled Cas in closer, wrapping his arms around Cas's neck and grabbed onto the back of that stupid trench coat he always wore over his stupid suit that Dean found he suddenly wanted to rip off. 

Their make-out session lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, before Dean pulled away, looking at Cas in awe as Castiel looked back at Dean.  

"What was that for?" Dean asked probably sounding stubborn, hand still grasping at the back of Castiel's coat. The material rustled as Cas sighed heavily. 

"Dean. I'm sorry." Fuck ... it was happening. He was going to fully regret kissing Dean and then never talk to him again, or even worse, pretend it never happened and carry on being only friends with him as Dean sat and tried to forgive himself for not stopping Cas from doing and saying the presumed inevitable. 

Instead, he held his hand to Cas's chest, pushing only barely enough to get Cas to look at him instead of burrowing his head into Deans shoulder, bound to hide and blush. 

"Why?" Cas squinted. He tilted his head forward and to the side a little. The thing he did when he was questioning or contemplating something. "Why are you sorry?" Dean elaborated, still scared Cas would run into his apartment and leave Dean standing in the middle of the hallway, questioning what the fuck just happened. 

"I - I..." Cas stuttered. Dean decided he liked Cas when he was stuttering; lost for words and unable to speak. And knowing he caused it was even better. "I knew that you didn't like me the same way. And I kissed you anyway." He shrugged, looking up at Dean with wide, blue, clear puppy eyes. He should have kissed Cas again then, but he was still caught up with the words Cas had previously confessed a few seconds ago. Dean felt himself flush red as he suppressed a small giggle, excited at this news. He didn't giggle. At all. Nope.

Dean, ignoring his inner self, who was screaming at this moment, squeezed his hand with Cas's, lacing their fingers together.  Cas looked surprised, but obliged and squeezed back. 

"Why do you think Sam was in there, cheer leading? Because I tell him about you all the time, how great you are and even he can see it without having to ask or for me to tell him. He ain't dumb and knows if I ... like someone." Dean confessed the last part slowly, annoyed with himself for not saying it earlier. 

Cas blinked. He tilted his head and smiled. "You like me back?" 

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked, showing white teeth to Cas. "Yeah, you dork." He smiled, bringing him in for another kiss. Cas complied and smiled up at Dean when they pulled apart. They eventually noticed Sam standing in the open doorway, sipping a cup of tea, the symbolic meaning, to the Winchester's, of knowing something and being proven right. 

He smirked at the two, leaning against the doorway before whispering, "Knew it." And going back inside the apartment. His floppy hair blew around from the rush of air from the door being closed and Cas and Dean stared after the younger man. Cas smiled up at Dean, before suggesting they head back to his own apartment. Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively and smiled down at Castiel, who was blushing deeply as he spoke.

"Thank you for liking me back, Dean." He grabbed his hand and led him through the blue door reading 106. 

Dean shrugged and pulled him into a blinding kiss, slamming him against the door, once they were inside. "No problem, Cas."


End file.
